1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of containers, and more particularly to a novel container employed for the stacking of newspapers and for binding the stack together after a sufficient number of papers has been stacked.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to bind newspapers together into a bundle. In this connection, the conventional practice has been to cross a pair of strings or tape on a flat surface followed by the stacking of newspapers over the inner section of the crossed strings or tapes and when a sufficient number of papers has been stacked, the ends of the strings are brought together about the sides and the ends of the stack and tied together to form a unitary bundle. In other situations, newspapers are inserted into a bag and when the bag is full, a tape or string is placed around the entire assemblage so that a bundle is provided. Further attempts have been made to provide a form or template into which newspapers may be placed followed by the securing of the papers into a stack.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing the latter devices, which stem largely from the fact that such containers as boxes or the like are not susceptible for disassembly for storage in a flat condition when not in use or for transportation. Also, no means is provided for permitting the string to be predisposed and held in position preparatory for binding a stack of papers and for tying the strings to secure the bundle.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel container for collecting a stack of newspapers which may be readily assembled for use and disassembled when not in use and which will predispose binding string or tape so that the string or tape is in a position to hold the stack in position and to secure the stack in that position.
Prior examples of paper stacking devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,364,518; 4,993,318; 5,004,099 and 5,114,020. All these previous disclosures fail to solve the above-mentioned problems.